spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mixup
'''The Mixup '''is episode 3 of Cult of Squid season 1. Script thing (Episode starts outside the lodge. After a few seconds the shot cuts inside the lodge to Brother Squidward on his throne holding canned bread) Squidward: oh canned bread, how i love thee. Noseward: (walks in) sup, brother Squidward. Squidward: AH! (quickly holds the can behind his back) uh, h-hi! Noseward: brother squidward, are you planning to eat canned bread again? Y Squidward: n-no! Noseward: you know what our slave doctor said! Cult member: yeah! Where is that doctor? Other cult member: yeah, i accidentally dropped him in the cage. (Cuts to the cage) Doctor: this isn't helping my claustrophobia! Fred: you'll get used to it. Chocolate fish: chocolate… Fred: you ok man? (Cuts back with a fade effect saying “Foreshadowing!!”) Squidward: whatever. Cult member: i just realised, brother Squidward’s initials are b- Noseward: alright, that's enough. (Whips member) The initiator: (walks in holding a bloody axe) woo! That last guy put up a fight! Squidward: how many times do i have to tell you, you're the INITIATOR, not the EXECUTIONER! Initiator: oh. So uh, will i get paid, or- Squidward: get out. Initiator: aw… (walks out) Noseward: brother squidward, now that i think about it, we haven't seen the feathered freaks in a while. Squidward: hm, you're right. Noseward: i think we should spy on them. Squidward: good idea! Here's a pebble. (Throws pebble at Noseward) We'd need some sorta disguise…. Noseward: I'll make some. (Runs off) Squidward: you're a nose, how could you possibl- Noseward: (zips back in with perfect costumes of the feathered friends) done. Squidward: wha- Noseward: we need 4 people though. Squidward: uh, you, security, the initiator and i will. Security: (walks in) what were you saying about me? (Cuts to the 4 members in costumes) Squidward: alright, so I'm Spongebob, Noseward’s plankton, The initiator is mr krabs and security is Patrick. Move out! (They all run out) (Cut to the feathered friends walking towards the lodge in costumes of the members) Spongebob: alright gang, so here's the order, im the initiator, mr krabs is Squidward, patrick is the security and Plankton is the nose guy. Patrick: let's spy! Spongebob: march! (Cuts to noseward) Noseward: this is gonna be easy as cake! (Spongebob steps on Noseward) Spongebob: plankton? You're not wearing your disguise! Noseward: wha?! Wait no- I'm not- (Spongebob picks up noseward and walks back to the krusty krab) Noseward: im not plankton! (Cuts to security) Security: those feathered dips won't know what hit em! (He runs into patrick) Security: wha- me?! Patrick: me?! (They circle each other) Both: you look like me… Patrick: my head hurts! (Runs to the lodge) Security: (runs after him) get back here! (Mr krabs sneaks into the lodge) Mr krabs: those idiots won't know what hit them! Cult member: brother squidward! Get on your throne! Mr krabs: wha- (gets thrown on the throne) Cult member: you're late for our daily worships! Mr krabs: wait! (They start worshipping him) Mr krabs: eh, I'll let it slide. (Cuts to plankton walking in) Cult member: noseward?! I thought you went to spy on the feather freaks! Plankton: they were, were they? Cult member: uh, yeah. (Cuts to the initiator inside the krusty krab alone) Initiator: hello? (Cuts to Spongebob walking back to the lodge) Spongebob: those dumps wont know what hit em! Noseward: yeah, me too? (They enter the lodge) Spongebob: wait, the nose dude is here?! Plankton: who's this noseward wannabe? Noseward: why i otta… (They punch each other and they both fly backwards into a wall and pass out) Spongebob: this is weird. (The 2 securities run in) Patrick: oh hi spongebob! Spongebob: Patrick, shh! Noseward: wha- that's spongebob?! Then… Who's that other noseward?! Plankton: (throws costume off) me! Noseward: wha?! Security: who're you?! Patrick: security! Squidward: (walks into the lodge) bad news cult members, the feathered friends have all lef- hey! Mr krabs: uh oh. (They all get into a fight until all their costumes come off) Squidward: (throws them out) and stay out! Security: my head hurts from that… (walks off) i need aspirin… Noseward: my nose hurts… Squidward: we gotta clean up this mess. Hey, has anyone seen the initiator? (Cuts to the initiator inside the Krusty krab) The initiator: (walks out) im gonna go now. Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts